Teaching or Loving?
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Orihime is a high-school student at Karakura Highschool and supports a large crush on her teacher, Mr Ichigo Kurosaki, who despite all the happy-go-lucky attitude, harbors a dark secret from when he was a teen. When Orihime gets attacked by a man from his past, both Orihime and Ichigo are forced to face their confusing feelings and old memories that reveal a little more each day.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic. _  
_

_**SUMMARY:** Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. What will unfold?_

 ** _WORD COUNT:_** _3,558 (not including A/N below)_

 ** _RATING:_** _M for sexual and dark themes._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** All is owned by Kubo-sensei. _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

 ** _What Lengths Would You Go To?_**

* * *

 _ ***ORIHIME'S P.O.V.***_

"Okay, homework for today, I'm expecting you guys to read William Shakespeare's Macbeth and I want you to create an imaginative piece on what we have gone through over the past couple of weeks. I'm expecting to be blown away with your awesome skills." The bell rang, cutting Mr Kurosaki off and the students around me began packing up almost instantly, while I was writing the homework in my planner. "Well, class dismissed. Have a good weekend everyone." Mr Kurosaki is always so kind-hearted. I pack up my books and pencil case, taking off my glasses and setting them in their sky blue case and I pack it all neatly in my book bag.

"Miss Inoue, the homework shouldn't be too troubling for you would it? I know you've been struggling a little with Shakespeare." My head snaps up and I se Mr Kurosaki standing in front of me, a soft smile curving the sides of his full lips, the sunlight hitting his deep brown eyes and his glasses, making them glint mischievously at me. His shaggy tangerine coloured spikes of hair beg for my touch and I ache to touch them.

"O-oh, Mr Kurosaki! It's all good! I've been reading Macbeth again and using the guidelines of Shakespearian language that you gave us, it's become pretty easy for me!" I stutter, standing suddenly.

He's so tall and muscular.

Mr Kurosaki's face softens even more and he smiles in relief. "That's good. Oh!" He snaps his fingers, his face lighting up as he remembers something. "I have your essay! if you don't mind staying back a little while, so we can go through it. You weren't here the other day when I went through everyone's essays, and that reminds me, I also need that note you said you were going to bring. So I make sure you don't have to go through those awful detentions. I don't like giving them out to people who don't deserve it." Mr Kurosaki says while bending over his attaché case, rifling through some papers. His black slacks tighten around his firm bottom and I can't help myself but stare.

 _Bad Orihime! Don't stare!_

I slap myself mentally, proceeding to unzip my book bag and I take out a folded piece of writing paper and I hold it out to him. When Mr Kurosaki turns with my essay, he takes the note, giving me a grateful smile. "Good girl," he says, his deep voice caressing each word sensually. It makes me quiver.

Mr Kurosaki opens the note, skims through it and nods. "Cool. Okay, let's talk about this essay." He gestures for me to come closer and I follow him like a puppy. He sits at his desk, already commanding my attention, which he has in abundance.

We spend the next 40 minutes going through my essay. I take notes on how I can improve and when Mr Kurosaki finishes explaining, I've got page after page of notes that Mr Kurosaki had explained to me. "So, think you'll be okay now?" His shirt is rumpled and his tie was loose, the first two buttons of his shirt undone, making my cheeks flush with colour.

"I think I'm more than okay, Mr Kurosaki! Thank you for taking the time to help me out. I appreciate it." I pack my things and walk back to my desk, putting all the materials I used, back in my book bag, slipping it over my shoulder.

Mr Kurosaki smiled. "Well, alright then. If you need anything, you know I'm just a phone call or a text away." At the start of the year, Mr Kurosaki made all students put down our numbers and emails on a piece of paper so if there was anything that we needed help with the homework or a task, he could just send us his advice or answers.

I nodded once, smiling brightly at him. "Okay! Thank you, Mr Kurosaki, have a good night!" I wave like I normally do and take my leave, skipping out of the hallway, out of school grounds and all the way home.

 _ ***ICHIGO'S P.O.V.***_

I finally enter my apartment complex at 6:30, holding boxes upon boxes of ungraded papers from other year levels. I sigh as I set them on my study. It isn't long before I hear the familiar whine of Kon, my Golden Labrador Retriever. I look over my shoulder to see him, holding his food bowl in his mouth, his floppy ears pricking up in hopefulness as his eyes take on his trademark begging look and I chuckle. I walk to him and pry his food bowl from his mouth and I pat his head, making him bark happily. "Good boy." I praise. I put his favourite can of beef casserole in the bowl and set it down for him, watching him attack and eat ravenously. It always makes me laugh. I heat up some of Yuzu's homemade rice curry that was left over from last night when she visited.

I don't get it. She knows I can cook. Obviously not to her extravagant skill, but fair enough to get by. Karin says it's because she misses me at home and she's been doting on Karin and Dad even more since I moved out. Yuzu's antics never cease to make me smile. I take the now heated curry, add a little chili to spice it up because it's cold and I go my study, taking out a wine glass and some sweet white wine from the cabinet and I eat while I work.

It's 10:30 by the time I have finished and I rub my eyes, feeling dead tired. I put everything away, into more user friendly folders and put it all in big satchel. I set up Kon's bed for him and I retire to my bedroom, having a hot shower, brushing my teeth and I set out a new outfit for tomorrow. I walk out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair. I let the towel hang around my neck while I untie the one at my hips and throw it over the side of the shower before shutting the door. I walk to my wardrobe and open it, pulling out a pair of boxers and I slip them on, also gently holding a necklace with my mothers engagement ring hanging on the end of it. I delicately fasten the clip and I lay on my bed, throwing the towel around my neck to the floor.

I drift slowly, into unconsciousness, where the darkest part of my mind frees itself.

(..)

 _I'm in my senior years classroom. Odd._

 _I look around to see Miss Inoue there, standing with her back to me. "Hello, Miss Inoue?" I ask, walking toward her, feeling the cool air brush against my naked ski-_

 _Naked?!_

 _I hide my privates from her quickly, and I snatch my attaché case from the desk in front of me, thankful it's there but when I go to stand behind my own desk, I can't move my feet, it's as if my feet are glued to the ground._

 _And that's when she turns._

 _She smiles at me radiantly, her gray eyes shining with innocence and. . .love?_

 _Her henna-coloured hair soft and illuminated by the sun, she flaunts her largely proportioned and curvy body at me in her yellow little sundress. "Oh, Ichi~, why the sudden formality? You haven't called me, 'Miss Inoue' since we started our little affair 6 months ago." Miss Inoue says to me, in a husky, soft voice. I can feel my body responding to her._

 _"Wait, what affair?" I ask, completely dumbfounded at her choice of answer and my bodies reaction._

 _"Don't play coy. You know exactly. Our love affair." She grins brightly, surging forward, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and her lips press against mine gently._

 _My heart stops._

 _Orihime Inoue, my student. A STUDENT. Telling me I'm having a secret love affair with her and now she's kissing me?_

 _She's a very beautiful student._

 _Has she always felt so soft?_

 _No! Ichigo, head out of the gutter! She is your student. One of your brightest students._

 _I didn't even realize, that while I was warring within myself, the briefcase dropped to the floor and she was laying on my desk as I kissed her ravenously, her panties ripped and strewn across the floor and I was situating myself between her thighs, begging for access into her core._

 _Damn it!_

 _Shit!_

 _Her legs part for me and scoots closer to me so I have easier entry._

 _Holy fuck!_

 _I don't have any control over my body as I slowly slide myself inside her heat._

 _Oh, Jesus!_

 _Her tight channel grips my erection like no other. She feel like a virgin but I can tell she isn't. She's comfortable with me, she doesn't feel nervous and she hasn't cried in pain. It's obvious she has done this before._

 _I can't go into depth because her slick hole kept removing the thoughts from my brain and throwing them into the bin._

 _She is so beautiful beneath me, writhing and moaning. Her entire body calls to me._

 _I am a prisoner trapped inside my own body, it's moving on autopilot. My hands slide to her hips as my head dips down and I lick and suckle at her nipples. She arches her back into me and moans so softly and sweetly, my body responds by pumping into her harder and harder until the desk starts to shake._

 _I'm close. She's close. We're both close._

 _Her back arches up into me and she cries out, but her cries sound like an incessant electronic beeping._

 _What. The._

(..)

"Hell?!" I surge upright, my skin sweaty, my hair damp, flattened to my forehead and I have a throbbing erection. Kon looks at me and I swear it's as if he knows what I've been dreaming about. My brows furrow at him and he scampers off my bed. I peel off the covers and run straight to the shower, turning it to coldest setting. I strip and dive right in, shivering violently, but it is a small price to pay for my erection to go down. I switch to hot water, quickly wash myself with my some Lynx Chocolate Body Wash and I grab my shampoo and conditioner and quickly run it through my hair. I emerge from my steaming bathroom, feeling refreshed and my wits about me. I shave cautiously, dabbing some aftershave, wincing as it hits my open pores. I spray on some deodorant and pull on the outfit I chose the night before. I check the time and I've woken up earlier than I thought.

Even Kon is still asleep on the couch.

I grin and crack open his favourite canned food and his head perks up and all I can see from the back of the couch is his dark little eyes, giving me the puppy dog face.

I smile and gesture my head for him to come and he bounds off the couch and leaps for me, barking excitedly. I set his food down and give him a long pat.

20 minutes later, I've had my breakfast and morning coffee.

It's time to go.

I go to my study and grab the satchel, my attaché case, putting my phone in my pocket, picking up my keys and I'm out the door, smiling gently to myself: _I'll be on time._

 _ ***ORIHIME'S P.O.V.***_

Oh, phooey! I slept in again and as a result, I'm going to be late. Mr Kurosaki will not be pleased.

My hair is a mess, my uniform is crinkled and I had to go back home to get my book bag, phone and keys. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. The only thing I did right this morning, is brush my teeth.

I run as fast as humanly possible. Oh, God! I hope I make it!

I hear my phone ring and I pick it up from my pocket. I answer with panting breath, "Hello?"

 _"Orihime! Where are you?"_ Tatsuki's demanding and concerned tone whispered hurriedly through the receiver.

"I know! I'm on 2nd Street. Tatsuki I'm going to be late again!" I wail, I'm so far away and I have no money for a cab.

 _"Shit! On 2nd Street? That's so far! Look, I'll come and get you. That place is dangerous!"_ Tatsuki's voice instantly increases to her normal loud tone.

"No! Tatsuki, it's okay! I'll make it there safe and unharmed. Trust me, you're a good teacher!" I try to placate my best friend and Karate Champion.

 _"I know. You're my best student. But Orihime, I'm still worried. I should come and-"_

 _"Miss Arisawa! Is that a phone I see?"_ Mr Kurosaki's irritated voice blares through the receiver.

Oh no!

"Tatsuki, hang up!" I order half-heartedly. "Don't get into trouble because of me." I hope this makes her hang up.

 _"Look, Straw- I mean, Mr Kurosaki,"_ I giggle, knowing Tatsuki almost slipped and called Mr Kurosaki 'Strawberry'. It is her favourite nickname because of his actual name that had two meanings. _"Orihime is late and she's all the way on 2nd Street."_ Tatsuki says blatantly. I can imagine the face she is making: hard, stern and not to be deterred from her mission.

 _"2nd Street? Where the hell does she live, in Timbuktu?"_ Mr Kurosaki says, and I laugh loudly.

" _Orihime, stop laughing so loud in my ear. You almost made my eardrum bleed."_ Tatsuki yells at me, sternly.

"Oh! Sorry, Tatsuki!" I apologise immediately.

To my right, I hear a forceful voice laughing leeringly. "Well, well, lookie what we have here. A busty schoolgirl. Such a nice treat~." The disembodied voice is enough to make me stop running and a frightened gasp to escape my lips.

 _"Orihime, who was that?"_ Tatsuki demands.

"Tatsuki. . ." I whisper and turn, looking at the silhouette of a man. He walks into the early morning sunlight and I fear for my life at the first sight of him. Long straight black hair to his shoulder, his skin is pasty and his body is wiry, yet packed with power. His smile is long and his teeth look like piano keys. He's wearing an eye patch to conceal his left eye. He's holding a strange crescent mooned dagger. "Sora. ." I whisper my brother's name being our secret panic word.

Tatsuki gasps and I hear the chair she must have been sitting in fall.

 _"You run like hell. You don't stop until you reach the school! Go! Now!"_ Tatsuki orders and I obey without a second of hesitation.

My legs work overtime, but I hear his loud footfalls chasing me. "Where are you going girlie? We were just getting started!" He laughs and I keep running.

 _"Arisawa, get outside."_ I hear Mr Kurosaki whisper urgently before I hear him speaking to the class distantly, I hear their laughter before it's suddenly cut off and I hear Mr Kurosaki's voice in the receiver. _"Miss Inoue, what's going on?"_ He asks, sounding so much like Tatsuki, just as forceful.

"A man is chasing me! Long black hair to his shoulders, pale skin, thin body and teeth like piano keys! He's got an eye patch concealing his left eye. He's holding a crescent moon shaped dagger!" I give Mr Kurosaki a quick description. I was not expecting to hear a strange choking sound come from other side.

 _"A-an eyepatch? A crescent-moon shaped dagger?"_ Mr Kurosaki asks, his voice hushed, almost as if he recognizes the man I'm describing.

"Y-Yes. Please Mr Kurosaki! Help me!" I scream, tears rushing down my cheeks. The adrenaline in my body pumping through my veins.

 _"Arisawa! You're coming with me. Mr Ishida, please take over my class for me."_ Mr Kurosaki orders, leaving no room for argument/ Tatsuki's voice was back on the phone and she fills me in on what is going on as they run out of the school grounds.

I run and run, but his footsteps are getting closer.

 ** _*ICHIGO'S P.O.V.*_**

Damn it!

That bastard!

That man represents everything my past and my bad mistakes stand for: Hell. Pure Hell.

And now, he's back to torture a girl I have a duty of care to? I don't think so!

I swear, if he gets his hands on Orihime, I'll kill him myself!

"Mr Kurosaki! How do you know him?" Miss Arisawa asks. If she knew, she'd shrink in fear at the things I have done.

"From my past. He isn't a good man, no where even near to a good man. If we don't find Miss Inoue soon, she'll be dead." I answer truthfully. She will be if we don't hurry. I hold her arm gently, but firmly and I call upon all my power and we race to 2nd Street, it was then I hear a scream of pure terror.

"ORIHIME!" Miss Arisawa screams and together we race to the source. The scene I see is frightening and it makes my blood boil.

Orihime's shirt is ripped at the front, showing her well endowed chest, her skirt hiked to her hips to show the matching panties, the dagger she talked about, dripping with her blood, her cheek sliced open as well as the tops of her breasts. Her tears never stop falling as she keeps screaming. _"MR KUROSAKI!"_ She cries, her eyes shut tightly.

She's calling for me.

"Ichigo isn't here Sweetheart. He's not going to be here either." His cruel voice drips with salacious intent as he licks the blood that dripped from Orihime's chest. She tries to push him away, and screams in agony as he pushes closer.

It spurs me to action.

I run to them, calling on all of my training. I jump, perfecting a roundhouse kick to his face.

He never saw me coming. "Wanna bet?!" I roar. He flies a few metres away and I pick Orihime up as she sobs, clutching at me and I look at her, guilt and shame jolt through me. I wasn't fast enough. She was wounded because of me. I hold her to my chest and her tears and blood soak into my shirt but I don't care. I gently pry her away to take stock of her injuries. Miss Arisawa runs to us and gasps as she sees the state of Orihime. Orihime throws her arms around Tatsuki and that's when I see it. On her thighs, a trickle of blood coming from the only place it could have. It all made sense. Her scream of agony when he pushed closer to her body. Into her body.

He defiled her!

"Tatsuki, get Orihime to the hospital. She needs immediate attention."

"I want a crack at him." Tatsuki snarls, her brown eyes blazing with the fury of a thousand suns.

"I realize that, but right now, Orihime is your main priority. You must take her to the hospital!" I say in my calm, teacher tone, though I wanted to be who I was and right now, I am going to be. But I need my students away and Orihime _needs_ medical attention.

"Okay. I'll take her. Make sure he doesn't get away, sir." Tatsuki says and picks Orihime up and bolts away to the nearest hospital I hope.

I roll my shoulders and crack my knuckles.

"You're dead, _Nnoitra_ _Gilga_."

* * *

 **hey guys! RIKOREN here!**

 **I have decided to make a story about Ichigo as a teacher. It has come to my attention that there are not a lot of Ichihime Teacher fics. And I have decided to up the populace.**

 **This is a dark/romance/angsty story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this. Missing Heart is the sequel to Cold Heart. I am so excited for you guys to read it and I hope you all love it!**

 _ **REVIEW TO:**_

 _ **A ROCKY ROAD**_

 _ **MISSING HEART**_

 _ **ROMANTIC ESCAPADES.**_

 _ **and this story! :D**_

 **If you want. I love your reviews and constructive criticism.**

 **I love you all so much, you guys!**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **RIKOREN xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. What will unfold?_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1,967_** _(not including A/N below)_

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

 ** _REVIEW ANSWERS:_**

 ** _nypsy:_** _Yes, once I realized that some of the Ichihime fics that contained either of them as a educational figure hardly existed or were discontinued, I decided it would be fun to create my own one :D and as for your questions and queries, you shall see in the next chapters as it is a progressing thing and you can't really bring salvation on a rape victim in one chapter. Otherwise it is rather rushed and it doesn't flow well._

 ** _ZZeronorth:_** _Thank you very much, I believe so too! And as for you question, doesn't that always spice things up?_

 ** _naleah:_** _I know :( but all of her suffering will boil down to a choice she will have to make: will she let this ruin her life or will she grow stronger from this. I realize that you don't get over this just like that, so it'll be a while before she's even mildly okay, but it just might bring some couples together._

 ** _Jessica Lily 0890:_** _Yeah, I felt the same way. I was going to make this as part of my One-Shot collections but I decided to make it a full story and that's why last chapter was a bit rushed. This one will be different and more carefully planned out. I assure you :)_

 _THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_ ***virtual hugs to all***

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2:_**

 ** _FACE OF SHAME._**

* * *

 _ ***ICHIGO'S P.O.V.***_

I watch Nnoitra rise to his knees, pushing himself up to his feet as he glares at me. "Long time, no see. . . _Kurosaki_." He spits my name with disgust.

"Be careful, Gilga, my sisters also use that name. Defile it and I'll cut your tongue out." I growl, walking toward him and grabbing his shirt in my fists and I raise my right hand and my fists meets his face over and over again. I ignore his pleas for me to stop. He should have listened when Orihime was begging him to let her go. I'm returning the favour. I'm bringing Hell upon this vile excuse for a human being, protecting _my_ student. _Mine_. I can feel the hatred roar inside my head. The burning heat of anger spread throughout my body. I remember this feeling. Power. I used to be scared of it. Now I cherish it. Because now, I can _protect them._ I can protect everybody with this power.

I won't be a scared little boy anymore.

I _will_ protect her!

I let Nnoitra fall to the ground, my knuckles painted with his blood. I shake my head, sanity coming back to me and I look at what I have done.

Nnoitra's face is puffy, splattered with his own blood. He looks unrecognizable. Some monstrous part of me laughs in joy while the humane part is quailing in fear.

 _What have I done?_

I have become the monster I feared.

The monster _they_ feared.

I have become ' _White'._

 _ ***ORIHIME'S P.O.V.***_

I open my eyes slowly, the bright fluorescent light assaulting my retina. I immediately shut them again and groan. My lights aren't that that bright are they?

"Orihime!" I hear Tatsuki's relieved voice. Ignoring the annoying light, I open my eyes again and look to see Tatsuki's smiling face, tears unshed in her brown eyes.

No, don't cry.

"T-Tatsuki?" Why is my voice croaky?

"Oh, Orihime, thank God, you passed out while I carried you here. We're lucky the doctors were able to help you!" Tatsuki rushes on, babbling on about how lucky I am and how worried she is.

Where am I?

I scan the room and it looks very. . .sterile and. . . white.

A hospital room?

But why am I in a hospital room?

Unwanted memories drown me:

That man. His cold stare, his lecherous grin. His slimy hands sliding against my body as if he owns me. The stinging pain of his weirdly-shaped blade slicing across my flesh. The agony when he pressed himself inside me.

I scream.

Tatsuki wraps her arms around me, but I'm suffocating.

 _Let me go!_

 _I need air!_

I thrash in her arms, Fear tugs at the strings of my body and soul. I can't help it.

I need to run.

I must get away.

"Orihime! It's alright! You're safe!"

I'm not safe.

I can never be safe.

"He's gone! Orihime he isn't here!" Tatsuki screams, trying to break into the haze in my mind, but it is fruitless.

He is here.

He's here in my mind. Repeating his torture upon me, over and over again.

I need my hero!

I scream as tears pour down my face. My eyes tightly shut. The next thing I know, I'm being pushed down.

NO!

STAY AWAY!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A voice screeches. It's mine.

"Miss Inoue! Please calm down!" An unfamiliar female voice beseeches me. I want to listen. But I can't. He's here. He'll come after me.

"Orihime! Please!" Tatsuki pleads.

I want to, Tatsuki! I want to. But he's _here!_

"HE'LL GET ME! HE'LL COME AFTER ME! HE'LL FINISH WHAT HE STARTED!" I roar, letting her know.

I hear a startled gasp and Tatsuki's sobs.

No, Tatsuki please. Don't cry.

"Doctor! She needs a strong sedative! She's uncontrollable!" The unfamiliar female voice explains.

"Rape victim?" A deep voice asks. I hear a loud burst, like a door being pushed open violently and the last thing I feel is a pinching sensation in my arm and everything goes black.

 _ ***ICHIGO'S P.O.V.***_

I ran into the hallway where the nurse said that Orihime was being held, only to hear screaming that shock me to my very core.

 _Orihime!_

I run to the source of the wailing and I burst through the door only to see Orihime settling down, Tatsuki and another nurse, holding her down while her thrashing and agonized and fearful expression ceased, replaced by a calm and peaceful look as she slept.

The doctor turned to see me. "Ah, Ichigo." Solemn gray eyes meet mine.

"Dad. . ." I whisper. His eyes flick toward my bruised and bloody knuckles.

"Son. . ." My father stabilizes Orihime and sits Tatsuki down as she stares at me, telling her not to leave Orihime's side. The nurse leaves. Then Dad and I walk away from Orihime's room and we go into his office. "What is your relationship with my patient, Ichigo?"

"She's my student. Tatsuki was on the phone with her when Nnoitra Gilga, you might remember him, he attacked Orihime on 2nd Street and using his favorite dagger, tortured her and raped her. Tatsuki and I ran to her location and I . . . I lost control. I made his face into mince meat before I regained my sanity. I called an ambulance and ran here. Dad, this girl, Orihime, didn't do anything to deserve this. She is the most sweetest and gentlest girl I have ever encountered or taught in my life." I explain, looking into his eyes.

"Ichigo. . .you have to exercise better self control. Whatever happened in your adolescence, I can't change. I wish I could have. I wish you were never part of that gang. I wish you didn't become the leader and I sure as hell wished, I understood the situation better before I confronted you about it. But whatever you do. You need to keep _under_ control. Do not go down this path again. Or, Orihime, will also suffer. Just like Rukia has."

Hearing her name made my body freeze. "Don't." I implore.

"She is still in a coma. That's why I say-"

" _DON'T!"_ I roar, standing up. "Don't say another fucking word!" I yell, looking into my father's shocked eyes. "I realize that Rukia is injured because of me! Because I was too late! I _won't_ let the same thing happen to Orihime Inoue! She will not be tainted by my past!"

"She already is!" My father yells, making my head snap to face him in shock, "In case you didn't notice, the man that haunts her is Nnoitra Gilga, a rapist and a murderer! A criminal you used to be associated with. The criminal and his gang that haunts you every day and night! You need to look after Orihime! Do you understand me, my son? You are the only one who can save her from herself!" My father yells, gripping at my upper arms, shaking me. "Look after her and keep her safe. _Just_ like you did Rukia."

I can't help it anymore and I fall into his arms, sobbing as I think of the young girl going through everything I did. How can I help her, when I don't want her to know that part about me?

 _ ***THIRD PERSON P.O.V.***_

Two injured souls link together, bound by an iron chain, rusty and fragile, yet bound. A female adolescent who cries for the help of her saviour and a young man who desperately wants to give it but is afraid to show his dark past.

Orihime lies in the hospital bed, still. Silently praying for her orange-haired saviour, dreaming of him holding her gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her feel safe and protected. While Ichigo is in his home, in bed, shivering violently as he revisits the darkest parts of his mind. Thinking of former second-in-command when he was leader of the gang that still ravages Karakura Town: Death Gods. He had risen through the ranks quickly and he had beaten the former Leader: Kugo Ginjo and became the leader with Rukia Kuchiki as his second-in-command. It wasn't until another rival gang, the Espada wanted to take over and Ichigo engaged in a territorial war. That day, he lost full control of himself.

He became a beast with no soul. A killing machine. He remembers little of that day, only that Rukia tried to stop him and after that, he came to and she was crumpled beneath him, her body broken and bloody. He lifted her small body in his arms and raced her to the hospital just in time, racked with guilt, he ran back to Nnoitra and announced that he would step down. As soon as Nnoitra became Leader of both the Espada and the Death Gods, he revealed that he, himself, dealt with Rukia Kuchiki. When Ichigo went to retaliate, all of the Espada attacked Ichigo, hospitalizing him for months. That's when he turned around and decided to put everything behind him. He visited Rukia everyday and became a teacher and worked hard to help all of his students, to help them become better and stronger than he ever was.

Then this happened. His brightest and best student, who he had an unexplained attraction to, had been attacked by the same man who almost murdered Rukia. He snapped again.

He would help Orihime get stronger from this. He would be with her every step of the way.

He wouldn't leave her in the dark.

* * *

 **Hey guys, RIKOREN here!  
**

 **Enjoy this new installment and I'm just setting all of the events up here, so enjoy.**

 **Review/Follow/Favourite?**

 **Yes please ;)**

 **Check out my other stories:**

 **Missing Heart and A Rocky Road and give them some love as well!**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**

 **RIKOREN xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. During her walk to school, Orihime was attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, a former comrade of Ichigo's in his teen years. As we learn Ichigo's dark past, we also learn that he will protect Orihime. Will Orihime let him? Will his demons be exorcised by this orange-haired student?_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1,672_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

 ** _REVIEW ANSWERS:_**

 _ **jubulicious:** Yeah, I know. It's because at first it was going to be a One-Shot, and then I changed, but I may have put too much content into the chapter, but I have left out a lot of vital information. So that's to be soon revealed. _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3:_**

 ** _DIFFERENCE OF OPINION_**

* * *

 _ ***ORIHIME'S P.O.V***_

My eyes open slowly, adjusting to the harsh fluorescent light.

As my eyesight clears, I turn my head slightly to see that Mr Kurosaki is in the armchair beside my bed, sleeping peacefully. His hair shaggy and he has a dark orange five o'clock shadow growing on the lower half of his handsome face. He is beautiful in his own masculine way. My eyes stray down to see his large hand gently holding mine. My heart constricts with fear of a male touching me, but it slowly melts away as I tell myself that it's Mr Kurosaki and he won't hurt me. I softly and gently wrap my fingers around his, intertwining them together. It was such a soft gesture, I didn't notice that he had opened his eyes.

"Miss Inoue. ." His deep voice croaky from sleep.

"Mr Kurosaki. . .why are you here?" I ask softly, already knowing why, but for some reason, I want to hear him say it.

"I waited for you to wake. I wanted to be the first one to see you." He says softly, his chocolate brown eyes boring holes into mine, his dark eyelashes framing them delicately.

There it is. He _is_ looking after me. He stayed with me, just like I wished. "W-why is that?" I ask, my voice trembling softly. Apart from the dark feelings festering inside me, a spark of hope glimmers gently inside my chest.

"To apologise for being too late." Mr Kurosaki falls to his knees in front of me, bowing his head so I can't see his expression. My eyes widen as shock freezes me in place. "There are no words to express just how sorry I am. If I had been a few minutes earlier, you wouldn't be here, Miss Inoue. You would be in shock yes, but you would be safe, unharmed. Not like this." Mr Kurosaki's voice breaks near the end of his apology. All I can do is just lay there and stare at my strong, brave teacher. He risked his life to protect me and he's apologising for it? If it weren't for Mr Kurosaki, I'd probably be dead by now.

It's true, that I am horrified and distrustful among others now. I can't let strangers or even friends touch me, apart from Tatsuki and apparently Mr Kurosaki. I am haunted by that beast's terrible reign over my weakness, even if it wasn't long; he did irreparable damage to my heart, body and soul that would take years to heal. Even I knew that. But none of this is Mr Kurosaki's fault.

Completely bypassing the strict laws of teacher-student fraternizing (which I am sure does not count in this instance), I slip out of the hospital bed, ignoring my protesting bones and muscles and I fall to my knees opposite Mr Kurosaki and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and I feel his sharp intake of breath. He's surprised.

"Mr Kurosaki, none of this is your fault. You risked your life to save mine, and I'm only a student in your class but you protected me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead somewhere, my body lost and unable to be found. While I have my own demons to wrestle with, and as I am sure you do as well," Mr Kurosaki stiffens ever so slightly in my arms at my words but I push on, "I wish you no ill will or harmful treatment. How can I, when you did everything in your power to make sure that I was safe and you came to make sure I was okay that you slept here. What more can I ask of my saviour?" I ask rhetorically but I know it has the desired affect among him.

Mr Kurosaki's arms slowly wrap around my waist, testing my limits. I stiffen again and he stops. _'It's not him, it's Mr Kurosaki. It's not him, it's Mr Kurosaki. It's not him, it's Mr Kurosaki.'_ I repeat the mantra mentally over and over again and soon enough, I slowly relax in his arms, and we hug, kneeling on the floor.

"Miss Inoue. . ." Mr Kurosaki whispers, his body shuddering with every breath he takes.

"Thank you, Mr Kurosaki," I whisper, knowing this will drive the point home, "for saving me." I hug him tighter and he rests his head on my shoulder as he silently releases all of the pent up sorrow he had been harboring from my demise.

(...)

 _ ***ICHIGO'S P.O.V***_

I finish up the class on a good note. After everything that's happened, every single student has visited Miss Inoue in the hospital. There had only been one incident when one of the boys touched her and she screamed bloody murder. Thankfully Tatsuki had been there to calm her down. Miss Inoue cannot bear to be touched by others apart from Tatsuki and myself.

After our moment together in her hospital room, Miss Inoue and I had grown to be more than teacher and student. We grew to be more like friends. Of course, I am still her teacher, first and foremost. I can't get too attached to her otherwise I have to leave the school in order not to jeopardize my life and add to my adolescent criminal record. But we are close and I do occasionally call over to her apartment to see if she is doing alright.

I have employed Yuzu, my little sister, to look after Miss Inoue. Yuzu is an at-home nurse. Meaning she cares for patients that have undergone severe mental trauma and she watches over them by living with them whenever they need. She also has finished her degree in Psychology and acts as a counsellor. She is probably doing more for Miss Inoue than I, but I like knowing that my student is progressing somewhat.

I drive to Miss Inoue's apartment and do the special sequence of knocks, alerting Miss Inoue and Yuzu that it's me. I hear scuffling of feet and the door opening gently, to see Yuzu's head stick out from the opened space. "Hey, Ichigo! Orihime's at the dinner table, we were just about to have dinner. Come in." Yuzu's warm face smiles up at me, my lips turn up at her smile in response, just like they always had.

I step into the small apartment to see Orihime at the table, slathering wasabi and red-bean paste on her ramen. No doubt Yuzu was cooking.

"Ahh~ Mr Kurosaki! I wasn't expecting you today." Miss Inoue stands and looks up at me with a sweet smile, although she keeps her distance, still apprehensive about the male species. I don't blame her one bit.

"I've just come to see how you are doing. I brought you some work, to keep you occupied so you're not too bored. It's not just my work, it's from your other subjects as well." I say, watching her lips upturn in a smile as she takes the stack of papers from me.

"Thank you, I have been quite bored, so this should be just fine." Miss Inoue said.

"Okay then, I better be off. I have other matters to attend to also. I guess I'll come back sometime during the week to check on you." I say, seeing the look of apprehension cross her face, the seeds of doubt _he_ placed no doubt sprouting and becoming weeds in her mind, but then her expression smooths out in a picture of serenity. I know better.

"Okay, Mr Kurosaki! Thank you!" When Miss Inoue turns her face to the side, I catch a glimpse of the cut inflicted by Nnoitra. I wonder if that's why she refuses to go outside or come to school. To preserve some dignity in herself by waiting for the physical wounds to heal before she faces the outside world. But in here. . .she's safe, somewhat protected by the cruelties of society. Sheltered.

I bow to her, taking my leave and I see Yuzu on my way out, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, she pushes a large bowl of ramen in my hands. "Here, take this." Yuzu grins, her eyes sparkling with victory.

I just sigh and shake my head. I learned a long time ago not to fight with her when it comes to giving food. I open the door and step out, shutting it behind me, and I walk to my car, driving off.

Only one thing occupies my thoughts.

Miss Inoue's real state and why she's hiding it from all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. During her walk to school, Orihime was attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, a former comrade of Ichigo's in his teen years. As we learn Ichigo's dark past, we also learn that he will protect Orihime, but she is keeping things from him and Ichigo is resorting to his deductive skills. Can he help her with her own demons and somehow gain her trust? Can Orihime look past his biological make-up and see Ichigo for who he is?_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 318_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 4:_**

 ** _Sense_**

* * *

 ** _*ORIHIME'S P.O.V.*_**

I lay down on my bed, my eyelids feeling like weights. Yuzu has already fallen asleep on the futon that I laid out for her when she first started living here. It's weird, having Mr Kurosaki in my home while his little sister lives with me, taking care of me. I know what they're waiting for. I know they think I won't notice, but I do. I'm not exactly about to hurt myself. I don't want to do that to myself, damage myself even further. I already know that I am past saving, why would I just cause further harm to myself? I have nothing, nor any kind of image to bring forth.

I don't want to hear my classmates words of 'wisdom' and 'understanding' when they don't even know how I feel. I can't even begin to explain how I feel, it annoys me how they think they can help, when the only person who was truly there was Tatsuki.

Being saved by a man who knew my attacker also plays on my mind. How does Mr Kurosaki know this man? What kind of past did Mr Kurosaki lead before I was even born? Should I trust him? Well, it's kind of a moot point considering he saved my life from . . . he helped me. So why should I fear him? The way he carried himself and the way he pulled that. .man off me, says he has an intimate knowledge with martial arts and when he held me to his chest, despite my pain and my despair, I could feel his heartbeat quicken at his action. He was ready for a fight. His breathing was erratic and he was completely focused on the fight.

Something in his past had made him a warrior, and something tells me that if I find out, I won't look at him the same way ever again. But how can I face him without thinking of all those horrible memories? How can I show myself in public, with this face and knowing that I'm damaged goods? I have no honor among myself, no self preservation, or any kind of dignity left in my heart.

As my eyes start to drift closed, I think about Mr Kurosaki, and if he's trying to save me, then I should save him as well.

 ** _*ICHIGO'S P.O.V.*_**

I listen to some music while I work. It keeps me relaxed. I have one headphone out so I can hear any kind of outside noise that may require my attention but I keep my focus on my work and I get to Orihime's imaginative piece. It was freedom of creativity and the students could write whatever they wanted:

(..)

* * *

 _Inoue, Orihime. 19/09/15_

 ** _Prompt: Prince Charming couldn't have saved his Princess without the use of his sword._**

 _"I stare outside of the open window in the castle where I dwell, in the highest room on the tallest tower. Below, are where many of the Evil Avocado's magical avocado-destructor robots keep in formation, never resting, never stopping. I await my Prince Charming to come save me and bring me back to my Kingdom, but I have yet to see him. I start to believe King Avocado's poisonous words, 'your prince will never come.'_

 _How could I have been so stupid in thinking that it was so?_

 _I am the Princess Orihime, heir to the throne of Inoue, land of the chocolate bunnies, of course, I will never have my prince, unless he was a chocolate bunny._

 _It was then I heard_ _the faint sound of hooves and I peered out of my window, seeing you there, your long black hair flowing in the wind, your red eyes piercing the Avocado robots with a single look and they imploded. You, Prince Mugetsu, heir to throne of Getsuga Tensho, land of Strawberry. You, with your sword, brandished, like a blazing torch, leading the way to victory. With your strawberry crown and a fearsome expression, you barrel into my captor's castle with your completely white steed, Hollow._

 _You cut down each of the enemy and you use your sword to slice through any obstacle. The steel glinted in the light, your cut strong, your technique fierce. The trust you have in your weapon is unmistakable. The grace in which you handle your other half is astonishing and it is obvious that you and your sword are one. A sovereign entity. You make your way to the stairs and you defeat the King with one quick strike of your blade before bursting through my tower and made yourself known, sheathing your sword. Your companion and your most trusted partner laid to rest until the next battle._

 _'Rest now, Zangetsu, for your work is now done.' You say in your deep, sultry voice as your eyes meet mine and they soften. 'My Princess, I have come to rescue you.'_

 _'My Prince Mugetsu, how can I ever repay you for my liberation?' I ask and I see your eyes crinkle and I know you are smiling, despite the gray bandage-like armour you wear, around your body and covering the lower half of your face._

 _'We will be betrothed and the kingdoms of Chocolate Bunnies and Strawberry shall unite and become one under our rule. Princess Orihime, will you do me this great honour?' You sink to your knees and bow your head._

 _I scurry toward you and kneel with you, taking your masked face in my hands. I press a gentle kiss to your forehead. 'Yes, my Prince.'_

 _The armour started to dissolve and break away from your body, revealing clean, tan skin and your handsome face, before you take my face into your hands and we share a kiss._

 _Zangetsu resting at your hip, rejoicing in the union, able to see what he could achieve, with your expert guidance."_

* * *

I smile and read over the piece again, it's very strategic and amazingly well written. Orihime has done an amazing job. The use of an inanimate object becoming animated and experiencing actual feelings is smart and the use of using 'you' instead of him creates more of a depth.

She is amazing.

Through my appreciative haze, I hear a knock on my door and I quickly get up, pulling the other headphone and I go to the door, answering it and who I see shocks me to my core. "Miss Inoue?!"

Miss Inoue is wearing an oversized jumper with the hood hiding her face, she had some form of concealer hiding the scratch and she wore baggy clothes and she held her phone in her hand, along with her school satchel and she had a warm but apprehensive smile playing on her lips.

"Hello, Mr Kurosaki, may I come in?"

 _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. During her walk to school, Orihime was attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, a former comrade of Ichigo's in his teen years. As we learn Ichigo's dark past, we also learn that he will protect Orihime, but she is keeping things from him and Ichigo is resorting to his deductive skills. Can he help her with her own demons and somehow gain her trust? Can Orihime look past his biological make-up and see Ichigo for who he is?  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 3, 097_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 5:_**

 ** _Let's Talk_**

* * *

 ** _*THIRD PERSON P.O.V.*_**

Orihime looks at her teacher, feeling very nervous about being alone with a man, any man. Of course, this is Mr Kurosaki, but if her mind has served her correctly, then she would be cautious about him. Something like this would be hard, and what she is about to attempt to help her own teacher, since he is trying to help her, is very much out of character for both student and teacher. Almost like they are something more.

Ichigo steps aside for her and she takes small steps into his apartment and looks around in awe.

It isn't exactly what she was expecting. She always expected a slightly more messy house, more male and defining his character. But this apartment was rather bare, almost as if he doesn't expect to call it 'home'. All he really has around is a couple of photo frames and his pet dog. Orihime had heard him speak about the infamous Kon and she knew she would fall in love with him instantly, and she had.

Kon, seeing a new face, barked excitedly and jumps from his place on the couch and barrels for Orihime, who looked stunned and completely unprepared for the onslaught. Ichigo takes a step in her direction, "Kon!" He demands full attention of his canine companion and Kon immediately stops, his ears prick downward as he senses the scolding he is about the receive.

Orihime, feeling sorry for the poor pet, catches the attention of Ichigo, "ah, Mr Kurosaki?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looks at Orihime with an innocent, questioning gaze.

"You don't have to scold Kon. He was just probably excited to see a new face, I'm sure he doesn't get out much, you look pretty busy." Orihime smiles softly, gesturing to the papers that Ichigo had left on the table, still in the middle of marking hers.

Ichigo grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks turn a little pink. "Well, you're right about that. I've been so busy I kind of neglect him. Poor Kon. I guess I can be a little harsh on the guy." He bends and rubs Kon's furry head, playing with him and Kon rubs against his master affectionately, happy with the attention.

Kon quickly notices Orihime once more and trots to her. Orihime bends down and lets him sniff her hand before making passing judgement.

Apparently, he is overexcited because Kon's head slides right between Orihime's breasts and snuggles in there. "Bwaah~?" Orihime cried in shock, her face going bright red.

Ichigo froze and cried out incoherently. " _KON, YOU PERVERTED MUTT!"_ Ichigo grabs Kon by his collar and drags him away, looking like a teapot he was fuming so much and the embarrassment clearly showing on his face, it makes Orihime giggle as he sticks Kon in his room and grumbles, scowling as he walks back. "I apologise for my dog. I don't know, whenever he sees girls, he goes crazy! I'm so sorry for his behaviour. I took him to an obedience school but it obviously didn't help."

Orihime giggles softly, putting a hand to her mouth as she does, feeling good for the first time in months. "That's alright, Mr Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes soften and his heart rejoices at her happiness, no matter how fleeting it is. She's happy for the time being.

(..)

The two of them sit opposite each other, Orihime is working on her homework while Ichigo finishes grading the papers and sets them in the satchel just as Orihime finishes her paper and hands it to Ichigo. "Thank you, Mr Kurosaki."

"Hmm? What for, Miss Inoue?" Ichigo asks, looking up at her, confused.

"For protecting me from that man." Orihime's head hangs low, her hair falling in front of her eyes, yet her voice conveys her sincerity and her somewhat faith in her savior. "But I'm sure you would have done it for any student who was in the same situation."

Ichigo's eyes widen, it was the first time they were speaking of this in detail.

"Miss Inoue, you don't need to thank me. If I went back in time, I'd do it again, but at least I'd have a head start, and I'd save you before he attacked. And you're right, I would do the same for any other student under my care, but I probably wouldn't visit their place of residence to only check up on them." Ichigo says, looking up to see that she had risen her head, looking up at him with an innocent wide-eyed look.

"What do you mean, Mr Kurosaki?" Orihime tilts her head to the side slightly.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. You aren't exactly like her, but little things in your personalities that are similar. My friend, she was amazing. She was fierce and kind, strong and compassionate. She would always speak her mind. But she would always act like there was nothing wrong. She'd never tell me what was going on in her life even if it caused her grief, she'd never talk about it, but just add it to the weight on her shoulders. I guess I see that similarity. You're fierce, in your own way. You're kind and compassionate to an almost saint-like level and you never ever, let anyone know just how hard your life really is, by covering it up with one of your smiles. So I guess, I would protect you, just like I would protect her." Ichigo concludes, looking almost forlorn at the mention of his friend.

"So, you're saying that the only reason that you're protecting me, is because I remind you of your friend, not for any other reason?" Orihime's stormy gray eyes lift to look into Ichigo's brown with a ferocity swirling in them like a hurricane that made Ichigo lean back slightly.

"No, Miss Inoue, you misunderstand," Ichigo put a hand up in a 'stop' motion, as if to halt her thoughts from progressing further.

"How could I misunderstand? It seems pretty clear to me." Orihime rises from her seat and Ichigo sees her face and she looks. .hurt. "I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you, Mr Kurosaki, I'm glad we had this talk." She picks up her things and before Ichigo could say anything to get her to understand she strode out the front door, leaving him, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Orihime. . .I didn't mean it like that. ." Ichigo whispered.

(..)

Ichigo walks through the halls of the hospital to the Intensive Care unit and stops at the desk. "Hi, Mrs Masahashi, I went to check on Rukia Kuchiki but she's been moved, do you think you can tell me where she is now?" Ichigo's smile is forced, like it always is, but Wakumi Masahashi always knew better than to call on him about it. She was 45 years old now and she was 38 when the same boy came running in the Emergency Room, screaming for help as he carried the poor bloodied girl in his arms. He was no older than 18. Wakumi was a nurse at that point in her career and she had helped Ichigo and Rukia.

Wakumi checked her computer and clicked on the necessary files. "I've been keeping an eye on her progress. It's the same. The swelling is gone, but we believe it's mentally trying to heal, keeping her locked in. But the brain is still so new to the medical world, it's unpredictable. She's also been moved to one of the more permanent private rooms, Room 471. Keep going straight."

"Thanks, Mrs Masahashi. I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo waves his hand in farewell before following the directions and came to his friends room. Ichigo takes a deep breath before walking in, to see Rukia laying there, on life support. Her older brother, Byakuya, refuses to let her off the machine, allowing her to heal and recuperate, even though the doctor's think it won't help. Ichigo agrees with him, if there is the slightest chance, that Rukia can come back, then he has to believe that she can.

Ichigo sits on the chair next to her motionless form and takes her hand. "Hey there, Rukia," and he tells her everything that's happened, "and now, this poor girl believes that I only look after her because I remind her of you, which I don't really get why she was . . hurt about it, I mean, it's not like she likes me or anything." Ichigo scoffs at the idea before he looks away. "But I want nothing more than to keep her safe, and I don't know how to do that. I have strange dreams about her and I have this compelling urge to keep her safe wherever she is. I don't know what to do, Rukia. I never had this feeling with you. I always knew you would be alright. Yet with her, I feel helpless. I feel helpless like I was when my mother passed on. .I felt useless because I couldn't save her, like I couldn't save you or Mum." Ichigo's hands tighten and clench into fists against his thighs, his head hung low, teeth grinding against each other, "why do I feel this way? Why do I feel I need to keep her safe? Keep her in my arms and hold her tight just to have the reassurance that she's there?!" Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at her prone form, as he calms himself down. "Her name is Orihime Inoue and she's beautiful. I know it's wrong to feel this way for a student. . but it's like I don't care about the rules. I know I've been careful for seven years, and I'm older than her by seven years which is a coincidence, but I just don't care about anything else but her. . ." Rukia's breathing is the only response to Ichigo's revelation, to which he sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry, about all this. I know this is all my fault, you being in her and locked inside your own mind. I also know that you'd probably punch me and tell me to stop being so glum." Ichigo takes her hand softly and rubs it, gently. "If you _are_ hearing all of this Rukia, please, don't judge me. When you wake up, and if you remember anything that I've told you, hear me out and let me explain myself, before you beat my ass. Oh, and Renji says 'hi' by the way and that he's still planning on kicking your ass for leaving him like this." Ichigo grins slightly. "See you tomorrow."

Ichigo lets go of her hand and takes his leave, closing the door behind him, he started his way down the hall, sifting through his conflicted emotions and the same recurring question kept running through his muddled thoughts.

 _'What do I do about you, Miss Orihime Inoue?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. During her walk to school, Orihime was attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, a former comrade of Ichigo's in his teen years. As we learn Ichigo's dark past, we also learn that he will protect Orihime, but she is keeping things from him and Ichigo is resorting to his deductive skills. Can he help her with her own demons and somehow gain her trust? Can Orihime look past his biological make-up and see Ichigo for who he is?  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 3, 097_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 6:_**

 ** _Revealing the Past Encounter.  
_**

* * *

 ** _*THIRD PERSON P.O.V.*_**

Orihime stumbles into her apartment, her tears blurring her vision as she set aside her bag. Yuzu has deemed her well enough to stay alone from now on, by would still frequently check on her, but she has also made the observation that school was clearly out of the question due to Orihime's increasing aversion to men. The heartbroken girl walks to her bedroom and she changes easily into her summer pajamas before sliding into her double bed, thankfully, she didn't have to sleep on a futon anymore. Even though it was convenient and she slept rather well, the back pains that accompanied after were not for pleasant.

Orihime sighs as she remembers what she forgot to do and reluctantly gets up from her comfortable position, walking to her bathroom and she washes her face, brushes her teeth and brushes her hair before putting it up in a messy bun, and she sighs once again, staring at herself in the mirror. She doesn't see a girl or even a young woman anymore, not cheerful or bubbly, confessing her crush on her English teacher, but a broken child, desperately trying to play adult in a losing battle within herself. She was trying to kid herself into thinking that she could easily get over being assaulted by just reassuring herself that Mr Kurosaki was there, but Orihime woke up, she wasn't in some fairytale, but in real life. Mr Kurosaki isn't her prince, but a man living in the past, in love with a woman who knew him better than she ever would.

Orihime could see the look of pure adoration as he spoke of his friend, and then even compared herself to that same woman, it was as if he never moved forward, and everything that they had built up between them was just a front, just so that he can live in the shadows, shield himself from the outside world. But just thinking these thoughts about Mr Kurosaki, it made her heart hurt. She cares about him, even though she was so mad she could spit fire and so jealous she thought she would turn green any minute now.

The young teenage girl sighs and turns her back on her reflection, looking upon herself once more, before closing the light and shutting the door behind her, striding down the hall and back to her room, curling up in her bed once again. She turns to her side and sees the photograph she kept framed to preserve the memory. Tomorrow was the day and she always looked at that exact photo every single time. It was of her and her brother, a week before he died, they had gone to one of the new ice-cream parlors that had opened up during that time, and Sora wanted to reward her for her good work on her test, having received a 97 percent score so he took her out and having a camera to document the wonderful time, they had gotten a stranger to take a photo of them, hugging tight as siblings do, showing off their huge ice-cream cones, smiling blissfully into the camera. The person had only been too happy to.

Orihime's eyes fill with tears at the memory of her brother, before she wipes the lone tear away.

A week after that photo, Sora and Orihime were walking down to street, a man jumped Sora from behind, holding a blade to his throat. Trying to keep his sister from harm, he tried to fight the man off, but when their attacker proceeded onto Orihime, Sora jumped in the way and sustained a stab wound deep into the pit of his stomach, slashing at a quite a few vital organs. The blood was relentless and wouldn't stop no matter how much Orihime tried to staunch the flow, her hands and her school uniform were covered in blood. That was then that she mustered up the resolve and hoisted her brother on her small back, feeling the hot stickiness of his life-blood, leaving his body as she rambled on and on, hearing Sora's uneven breathing. She wasn't sure if he was listening or not, but she didn't care. After falling under the weight of her brother, scraping her knees on the unforgiving concrete more times than she could count, she arrived at a small clinic. Blindly, she burst through the door, covered in her brother's blood as well as her own. Her knees shaking with the extreme amount of complete body weight that her brother had, and from the fact that her knees had been torn open, bloody and on the brink of buckling. A man in a hoodie ran to them and lifted Sora from her back and she fell to the ground, feeling almost weightless at the liberation of her brother's dead weight on her back and shoulders, but she didn't care about her own pain, all she cared about was Sora.

 _'Please! Please, sir. Save my brother! I beg of you! He's all I have!'_

Orihime repeated those words over and over, watching the proceedings with detachment, almost as if she was there but not there. Another man in a white coat came and took Sora from the other man, Orihime remembered that night, it was one she would never forget:

 _"Please! I beg you, he's the only family I have! Please save my brother!" Orihime calls from her place on the ground, her tears long since dried, but the heaving breaths never seemed to stop._

 _"It's okay, little one. My name is Doctor Isshin, this is my son, Ichigo. He's going to look after you while I patch up your brother. He's going to patch you up. Okay?" Not waiting for a reply from Orihime, Isshin rests Sora on a stretcher and ran to the Operating room and the young man kneels beside Orihime, his deep brown eyes raking over small body, seeing all the blood and even the severe wounds on her knees and winced._

 _"Do you think you could tell me your name?" He asks in a soft, calm voice as he lifts Orihime in his strong hold, her body feeling weak, almost as if she couldn't move at all._

 _"O-Orihime." Orihime manages to reply in the middle of her heaving breaths._

 _"Ah, like Tanabata. The Weaving Princess. That's a beautiful name. Now, Miss Orihime, I'm going to need you to calm down, okay? Can you take deep breaths for me?" Ichigo asks in a soft, kind voice, a voice he hadn't used in years._

 _Orihime shakes her head. "M-my b-b-brother!" Orihime gasps._

 _"Your brother is being taken care of, my Dad is trying to help him. Now I'm trying to help you. I need you to take deep breaths. I don't think your brother would like you to be this way, would he?" At Ichigo's prompt, Orihime shakes her head. "Right. Now just follow me. In." Ichigo took a deep breath in and Orihime mimicked him, "and out." As Ichigo exhaled, Orihime did so and she didn't feel that crushing sensation in her chest, that wasn't letting her breathe anymore. "Keep doing that, Orihime. You're doing great." Ichigo bursts through the doors, into the infirmary and set her down on one of the beds."Now, tell me, do you have any other sore places, apart from your knees?"  
_

 _Orihime nodded. "My back hurts a lot, but that's from carrying Sora." Orihime gestures and Ichigo caught a glimpse at her hand and took hold of them gently, and looked at the ravaged flesh, skin peeling and blood slowly weeping from the grazes._

 _"Alright, you're in pretty rough shape. I'm just going to clean your wounds, put some cream on it, it should stop infection and cleanse the bacteria from what I can't clean with water, then I'm going to dress it."_

 _"Dress it?" Orihime looks up at Ichigo with a confused expression on her delicate, devastated face._

 _"Yes, it's a different term for bandage. I'm going to bandage your hands and knees."_

 _"Okay. Sora does that too! Whenever I fall, which is alot, he's always there to pick me up and he puts a strawberry band-aid on my sores and it's all better!" Orihime's euphoric expression turned to one of pure anguish, "if he ever survives." Tears welled in her eyes once more and using the back of her hands, she tried to wipe the tears away, unsuccessfully._

 _"Hey, he'll be fine. I promise. My Dad will patch him up and he'll be as good as new, giving you your strawberry band-aids and patting your head. He'll pull through. You'll see." Ichigo pats her small head, before grabbing the bowl of cool water and a few wads of cotton balls and started to clean her wounds, and she never once cried out in pain or let any kind of exclamation. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"_

 _"Huh? No, no, not at all. I-it feels nice actually. Doesn't hurt at all."_

 _"Well, that's good. You're very brave. I know for a fact, not a lot of 8-year-olds would do what you're doing."_

 _"Um, I'm 11."_

 _"Uhh. . seriously?" Ichigo asks, stopping what he was doing to look up at her, but Orihime couldn't see his facial features, the hood casts a shadow over his entire face, leaving him in the unknown._

 _"Mhmm! I turned 11 last month!"_

 _"Congratulations." Ichigo responds as he applies some antiseptic cream on her wounds and bandaged both of her knees and her hands. "Okay, that's all I can do for you. Just sit there for a sec, I'll be back in a minute." Ichigo says, before standing straight and walking out the door to the infirmary._

 _"Thank you, Mr Ichigo."_

Orihime rolls over on her back and wipes at her tears. Even though she got Sora to a clinic, they hadn't been able to do much, the stab wound was too critical and with all the blood he lost, added to the problem. And by the time she had gotten Sora to the clinic, it was too late and he was past saving.

She pulls the covers higher up her body and slowly fell asleep, thinking of the boy that patched her up and she kept thinking in the back of her mind, that he seemed very familiar to her.

(..)

Ichigo couldn't be more distracted if he tried.

Today is just not his day. He can't get Orihime out of his mind and all he can think about, is her hurt expression before she left his apartment. Somehow, that look in her eyes, was familiar, it called a very old memory in his mind, but he just doesn't want to believe anything. He is going to his Dad's today, to sort all of this out. He couldn't keep his mind off her, he couldn't stop dreaming about her, and he regretted every dream, because they were all inappropriate and he would _never_ do that with his student, and that means he would never do what he is dreaming of, with Orihime Inoue.

God, that name sounds familiar.

Orihime.

Ori-hime.

 _Orihime_.

 _O-REE-HE-MEH._

Why does it sound so familiar?!

And how in the hell had he not picked up on it before?!

(..)

Today is the day. It is the anniversary of her brother's passing. Every night before she mourns, she ponders over that exact same memory, and normally, she'd just visit his grave and spend the entire day there. But today would be different, she would spend the morning at her brother's grave and then visit the clinic where Sora died under the care of those who desperately tried to save his life.

It is a warm day out, so Orihime slips on one of her flowery skirts that fluttered and flowed around her lower half and a summery pink top that was silky to the touch and cinched underneath her bosom and flowed down to her waist. She slides on some sandals and prepared a small healthy snack for her time at the graveyard. She pulls up her hair in a messy bun, soft auburn tendrils caressed her cheeks and framed her face as she sat at her brothers shrine, prayed and lit the incense before she left for the morning.

Orihime walked to the graveyard, she was grateful that nobody, woman or man, looked at her in a way that would make her uncomfortable and she walked past the graves until she came to Sora's. It was quite simple but the cherry blossom tree that bloomed right behind him was simply majestic and its soft petals flowed down and draped over his grave peacefully, bringing a tear to her eye. Orihime believed that it was her brother's way of communicating with her, telling her that he was happy in the Great Beyond. Under Kami's loving gaze.

After she ate her snacks and spoke to her brother and she rest a few roses in a vase for him, lighting the incense and praying to him again, she took her leave, with another set of flowers in her hand and the basket in the other.

As Orihime turns the corner, she comes to face the side of the clinic and the man in the white coat that came out, huffing gently. It was Dr Isshin, she recognizes him almost immediately.

Isshin sees movement and turns his head to face her. "Uh, hello! Are you alright, Miss?" With concern in every stride, he walks toward her when he recognizes Orihime. "Ah! Miss Inoue! I'm glad to see you're out and about. How are you feeling? What brings you to my clinic?"

"Hello, Dr Isshin. I don't know if you'd remember me, it was quite a long time ago. I came here once, with my brother on my back. He died of severe stab wounds."

"Sora Inoue." Dr Isshin spoke up suddenly, and her heart thudded in her chest. "Yes, now I remember. You were the little girl. My son treated you did he not?"

"Yes, he did. I know I may be intruding, but, today is the anniversary of Sora's passing. I would normally spend the day with him at the cemetery, but after what's been going on, I realized that I never thanked you, for doing everything you could to save his life. I was just going to put this flowers at the door, but-" Orihime stops in her sentence to pass the flowers onto Isshin, who accepts them humbly, "please accept my gratitude and my apology for not coming sooner."

"Miss Inoue, no apology needed. You were young and you were alone, anybody would be scared and would not think to thank others. And as for your gratitude, I accept it wholeheartedly. Thank you for coming today. We can put them on the infirmary bed you were on, it seems a little more civil than placing it on the operating table. At the same time, I do need to keep that place clean at all times." Isshin jokes, making Orihime chuckle. "Please do come in, my son should be coming soon, so you can thank him also."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Orihime's entire face lights at the prospect and they both enter the clinic.

(..)

Yuzu sets a hot cup of tea in front of Orihime, who thanks the older woman graciously. "Thank you, Yuzu."

"Oh please, no need to be so formal, Orihime. We did live together." Yuzu points out with a gentle smile, making Orihime giggle ever so slightly.

"I know. Old habits." Orihime bows her head before lifting her tea, sofly blowing on it to cool the steaming liquid, before taking a tentative sip. "Mmmm! Yuzu, this tea is delicious! Just like always!"

"I'm glad!" Yuzu's smile brightens the entire room and the younger girl can't help but smile with the same beam.

Something about Yuzu and Isshin makes her feel all so comfortable and loose. She feels as if she could relax and just be herself.

Isshin came back to the dining table and sat. "My son should be arriving shortly. He had set the time, and he's never late. Not since his younger days." Isshin rattles off, smiling proudly at the mention of his son. "He's come a long way since you met him. So, so far."

Orihime smiles happily for Isshin. He seems so happy for his son. The man must really be amazing and she couldn't wait to meet him. "He seemed rather good, when I met him. But that must have been because of the circumstances."

They heard the front door open and footsteps approaching, Orihime notes that they are rather heavy and a bit familiar. "Ah, Ichigo! Welcome back!" Isshin calls, standing to greet his son, while Yuzu laughs happily, excited to see her big brother.

"Welcome home, Ichi!"

Orihime stands, to respectfully greet the visitor and when the sliding door opens and she lays her eyes with the man that kept her strong, her eyes widen like saucers.

"Mr Kurosaki?!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime Inoue: An 18 year old high-school student has a crush. On her English teacher. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki has been dubbed the sexiest teacher to ever work at Karakura Senior School. He is also battling some highly immoral feelings for a certain pumpkin-haired student. During her walk to school, Orihime was attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, a former comrade of Ichigo's in his teen years. As we learn Ichigo's dark past, we also learn that he will protect Orihime, but she is keeping things from him and Ichigo is resorting to his deductive skills. Can he help her with her own demons and somehow gain her trust? Can Orihime look past his biological make-up and see Ichigo for who he is?  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 356_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for very dark themes and sexual content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 7:_**

 ** _Coincidences.  
_**

* * *

 ** _*THIRD PERSON P.O.V.*_**

Ichigo stands there, shock still as his mouth hangs open. His brain cannot comprehend that his own student, Orihime Inoue is standing in his family home, with Yuzu serving her hot tea. "M-Miss Inoue?! What are you doing here?" Ichigo sputters, his eyes staring into hers.

"Y-you're Ichigo?" Is all Orihime managed to reply, making Ichigo shiver as her lips shape his name perfectly.

"I-I am." Ichigo stares into her eyes, obviously confused, _'how did she not know this?'_ Ichigo vaguely thinks before turning his attention back to Orihime.

"My brother was here many years ago. His name was Sora. He was mugged and I dragged him here for treatment. I never knew. . ." Orihime's sentence trails off.

"That it was you." Ichigo finishes the sentence, looking at Orihime with saddened eyes. "I can't believe I never recognized you." Ichigo takes a step toward her and his eyes bore into hers.

Orihime smiles gently, tears pooling in her eyes, holding her hand out. "Thank you, _Ichigo._ " She whispers and Ichigo's own eyes glitter with tears as he takes her hand in his, squeezing it softly.

He couldn't speak, but what he could do, was hug her.

Ichigo jerked her closer by their joined hands and he embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry for your loss." Ichigo whispered, he could feel her shuddering breaths as she wrapped her arms around his middle, tightening her hold as she cried into his chest. She had found her faceless Good Samaritan. She found her Ichigo. The family that tried their very best to save her brother's life.

In the arms of her teacher and savior, she cried 7 years of loneliness, confusion, heartbreak and desperation into his white crisp shirt and Ichigo rubbed her back, patting and consoling her with kind words and gentle reassurances.

(..)

Orihime and Ichigo sat opposite each other at the dining table, both nursing a cup of coffee with a plate of snacks between them, courtesy of Yuzu before she accompanied her father to the clinic. Karin wasn't home yet, as she was training well into the night until she perfected some techniques. So it was just the two of them, in the house.

"So you really couldn't see my face?" Ichigo asked, taking a small sip of steaming coffee.

"I couldn't see a thing. All I knew was that this faceless Good Samaritan's name was Ichigo. I never knew your name when you started teaching at Karakura High. All I knew was Mr Kurosaki. That's it." Orihime answered, twisting the mug in semi-circles in each direction periodically.

"And the clinic? What about my Dad and sister?" Ichigo asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I was too small to see the sign the last time I was here," Orihime explained, "I had Sora on my. . I had him on my back, and today, I took the shortcut, I entered in the middle of a few houses down on the side of the clinic," Orihime took a deep breath before continuing, "and Dr. Kurosaki called himself Dr. Isshin. I didn't know his last name was Kurosaki nor Miss Yuzu, she introduced herself with her first name and you introduced with your last. Just coincidence after coincidence."

Ichigo sighed. "Well that explains it."

Orihime took a large gulp of her sweet hot coffee and asked, "and what about you? You didn't remember me. How come?"

Running a hand through his spiky hair, Ichigo sighed, his eyes heavy with regret as he answered, "I guess, when you're a 17-year-old kid, who's just seen an 11-year-old little girl carrying her big brother on her back from the shops to a medical clinic, blood soaking into her uniform, with cuts and bruises and such a desperate and heartbroken look on her face. . it's not something you'd want to remember and I pushed it back, far into my mind. It was inexcusable of me to do such a thing."

"Not at all. It's a human thing." Orihime smiled reassuringly, "no teenager wants to be burdened with that kind of memory. I don't blame you for suppressing it. I could if I would." She reached over and rested a soft hand atop his.

Twisting his hand, so her palm met his, he closed his fingers around her dainty hand. "I should be the one consoling you, not the other way around."

"I don't mind." Orihime smiled once again, before taking a large gulp of her own coffee, enjoying the taste.

"I figured as much." Ichigo grinned, looking at her with soft eyes, wondering how such a small and bereaved 11-year-old turned into a strong and courageous 18-year-old _woman._.

(..)

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr Kurosaki." Orihime said, at the entrance of her apartment door.

"No worries. Will I be seeing you at school this week?"

"Yes, I think you will be. I think it's time." Orihime grinned, actually excited to be back at school. She felt as if she could actually be okay.

"I'm very glad." Ichigo held her hand, squeezing it gently. "I know all this stuff is very inappropriate and as a teacher, I shouldn't be doing anything I already I have, so I apologise and I just want to let you know that everyone at school don't know about what's happened and just that they know that you're recovering."

"That's good." Orihime sighed in relief.

"And, I apologize for this as well." Ichigo added, making Orihime lift her head to look at him in confusion as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, slipping something in her hand and he pulled away, taking one last unguarded gaze at Orihime, her bright red cheeks, her dazed gray eyes and her shocked expression. "Goodnight, my Weaving Princess." Ichigo turned and walked away as if nothing happened.

Orihime fell into the door of her apartment in shock, her free hand touching the place where his lips touched her cheek. It was still tingling. She didn't try to rationalize or logically think a way out of his advance. All she knew was that their student/teacher professional relationship ceased to exist the moment he kissed her cheek.

Looking down at her other hand, she spread her fingers apart and peered at her palm, where a strawberry band-aid rested.

Her eyes welled with tears as she smiled.

He _remembered._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE!**_

 **I hope this clarifies confusion for you guys as I know a lot of you have PM'd me and reviewed that you were confused as to why Ichigo didn't remember Orihime and she didn't recognize the clinic or know that 'Mr Kurosaki' was in fact, Ichigo.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to start the next update soon.**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu xoxo**

 **RIKOREN xD**


End file.
